


Don't Cling To Me

by Neonna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Might turn this into a series later, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: Yuri doesn't like people clinging to him. It's disgusting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short little fic about this because...seriously, why? I also think that Yurio growing up is the cutest thing ever.
> 
> Note: this is told from Yurio's pov. I'm going to go ahead, and assume he doesn't refer to himself as Yurio, so he's called Yuri here.

People were so clingy, but men were the worst. Women were emotionally clingy. They chased him around, literally sniffing him out, but when it came to physical contact women were more likely to stay a respectful distance away. Men were a different story. If they perceived even the slightest bit of romantic, or sexual attachment, whether real or imagined, they were all over it. All the time.

Yuri hadn't dated many people. He hadn't the time, but he'd dabbled with a few individuals during training camps throughout his life to form such an opinion, and men were the worst. Women respected his craft. They admired him for his skating, and as such left him to his own devices when it came to it. If he were listening to his coach, dancing, picking out music, or otherwise preoccupied with his work, women were at least a respectful physical distance away. Men tended to push themselves into his life, and that included physically. They liked to hang off him, always waving their clumsy, fat, heavy arms around him. It was disgusting.

So Yuri distanced himself. He became the best at what he did, and lorded it over those who did try to pursue him. Men liked to come off all high-and-mighty. They were loud, and they puffed out their chests as they bragged about their various talents, but no matter how good they were at what they did, Yuri was better at his craft. They didn't deserve the rights to brag so boorishly if they weren't going to put a proper effort in the first place.

Yuri wasn't about to get caught up in sexual labels either. He often liked the way both men and women looked, but once they opened their stupid mouths he wanted to make them shut up again. Why do people have to ruin themselves like that?

Each day Yuri pushed himself a little bit further until he was soon standing alone, and it was an odd sensation. The only people who could reach him now were those most respected in the skating world.

Otabek came as a surprise to him. Yuri couldn't deny that he had looked amazingly cool when he pulled up in his motorcycle to whisk Yuri away from a gaggle of screaming fans, but he wasn't demanding. Otabek had driven onward as though Yuri wasn't even there. He hadn't scooted back to try, and get physically closer to Yuri then. It allowed Yuri space to breathe, ease from the stress, and enjoy the ride.

It was embarrassing when Otabek had confessed to watching him for a long time. Mostly because it was something Yuri hadn't even noticed himself. Otabek was up, and coming in the skating world so of course Yuri knew about him, but he was surprised to learn that Otabek himself considered them to be similar. Even with these impressions, Otabek gave him space. He seemed to understand that his impressions, and Yuri's were two seperate beasts, and that just because he felt that way, didn't mean that Yuri did. Yuri felt his heart skip just a little.

It was stupid, really. Yuri wondered if perhaps his expectations were too low because he was going crazy over someone who just gave him a little space. They hung out together that day, and Otabek kept it up well. There was interest there. Yuri saw it in his eyes, and the way his glaces lingered a bit too long. Still, Otabek made no move towards Yuri.

Yuri was the one to kiss Otabek first. It was nearly a year later as the two of them were so wrapped up in their careers. Soon after, a discussion had to happen about the logistics of their relationship. They weren't like Victor, and his pig; Yuri wasn't going to allow either of them to give up their careers for each other. There was no sense in that.

Yuri fidgited in his seat. His cheeks were warm, flush with what he was about to do. He waited in front of his laptop, squirmed until he grew too uncomfortable, and he carried the computer over to the bed. It took some time and arranging, but eventually Yuri settled himself into a comfortable position, leaning back against the pillows piled against the headboard with his laptop on his lap.

When he turned to the screen, he started to see Otabek's face. Otabek smiled, one of his rare, almost private smiles.

“Hello Yuri, it's good to see you.”

There was never any arm-waving, or ducking out of his grasp when it came to Otabek. Because Otabek wouldn't allow himself to get in the way of Yuri's career. The time difference between Russia, and Kazakhstan wasn't so great that they couldn't figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
